confession
by lillysatine
Summary: les pensées de Riza vis à vis de Roy et de son amour pour lui. Cette fic se passe après la fin de la série.Slash RoyEd


Auteur :Satine

Genre :slash (c'est une fic sur le couple Roy/Ed) mais légère mention du couple Roy/Riza.

**  
**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé :les pensées deRiza vis à vis de Roy et de son amour pour lui. Cette fic se passe après la fin de la série.

Notes :

-Je n'ai rien contre le perso de Riza mais j'aime trop le couple Roy/Ed et puis le Roy/Riza est trop rapide et trop convenu pour moi !Désolée si elle est trop ooc.

-Légère mention de la fin de la série et de l'épisode 25 qui m'a brisé le cœur…

-Mention de suicide.

_**CONFESSION**_

Je m'appelle Riza Hawkeye et ceci est ma confession.

Tout a commencé lorsque je l'ai rencontré.

Roy Mustang.

Un homme qui, en plus d'être séduisant, était doté d'une profonde volonté de faire changer les choses dans l'armée qu'il jugeait corrompue.

Fascinée par sa volonté de fer, je l'ai alors rejoint dans sa quête en m'engageant à mon tour et je me suis jurée d'être toujours à ses côtés et de tout faire pour qu'il parvienne à son but.

C'était tout ce à quoi j'aspirais dans la vie.

Je mentirais en disant que j'étais totalement heureuse.

Bien sûr, être avec lui dans ses missions ou au bureau me comblait de joie mais j'aurais tout donné pour qu'il me voie autrement que comme sa subordonnée.

J'aurais aimé qu'il me voie comme une femme qui était désespérément amoureuse de lui.

Mais il ne le voyait pas ou faisait semblant de l'ignorer et moi, je ne pouvais que cacher ma jalousie et ma peine lorsque je le voyais sortir avec toutes ces autres femmes.

Lorsque les frères Elric sont entrés dans sa vie, et en particulier Edward, il a commencé à moins sortir et pour cela, j'en serais toujours reconnaissante au Fullmetal.

En effet, de part tous les dégâts qu'ils causaient et de par leur quête incessante de la Pierre Philosophale, le colonel devait tout faire pour les protéger et les couvrir.

Et inutile de dire que cela prenait du temps.

Mais je connaissais suffisamment Roy pour savoir que cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Il s'était attaché aux deux frères et ses continuelles disputes avec Edward sur sa taille le prouvaient bien.

Quand Maes Hughes est décédé, j'aurais tellement voulu le consoler et lui dire que tout irait bien mais je n'ai pas pu.

Et de le voir pleurer la mort de son ami m'a brisé le cœur.

Je crois que je m'étais résolue à l'aimer en silence jusqu'à la fin de ma vie lorsque se déroula son combat contre le Führer Bradley.

De le voir blessé, j'ai pleuré et hurlé qu'il ne m'abandonne pas car je l'aimais.

Et plus tard, lorsque Roy se réveilla, il m'annonça qu'il avait entendu ma confession.

A partir de ce moment, j'ai connu le paradis.

Roy s'est rapproché de moi et nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble.

J'étais si heureuse…

Bien sûr, dans mon bonheur, je ne pouvais ignorer ses moments de tristesse lorsqu'il repensait à Edward qui avait disparu derrière la porte ou lorsqu'il évoquait son souvenir avec Alphonse.

Mais dans ces cas là, j'essayais toujours de le consoler du mieux que je pouvais.

Le seul défaut à notre relation était que je ne pouvais plus être sous ses ordres.

Alors je démissionnais.

En effet, j'avais intégré l'armée pour être à ses côtés alors si je ne le pouvais plus, pourquoi continuer ?

Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas car je l'avais quand même en dehors du travail.

Et un jour, Edward revient.

Je n'oublierais jamais le regard de pure joie qui a traversé le regard de Roy lorsque le jeune alchimiste a refait surface.

Et alors que j'étais heureuse de revoir Edward et de le voir se disputer à nouveau avec Roy, au fond de moi j'étais triste car jamais il n'avait eu un seul de ces regards avec moi.

Mais je ne montrais rien de ma peine et je continuais à l'aimer.

Doucement, les choses changèrent et moi, pauvre idiote que je suis, mis du temps à m'en apercevoir.

Roy passait de plus en plus de temps à son bureau et lorsqu'il rentrait, il devenait distant, allant même jusqu'à refuser que je le touche.

Au départ, je mis ce comportement sur le compte de la fatigue.

Mais je ne pouvais ignorer l'éclat de bonheur dans ses yeux ou le fait qu'il riait plus librement.

Je ne voulais pas comprendre, pas voir ce qui était pourtant évident.

Et un jour, le monde s'écroula.

Je crus que mon cœur se brisait lorsqu'il m'annonça qu'il ne pouvait plus me mentir et qu'il y avait une autre personne dans sa vie.

J'étais comme anesthésiée par la douleur.

Il ne voulait pas me faire de peine mais cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

Il aimait Edward, l'aimait depuis des années et n'avait été avec moi que pour oublier la peine de cet amour non réciproque et de sa prétendue mort.

J'étais sous le choc.

Roy amoureux d'un homme ?

C'était une mauvaise plaisanterie.

Mais il m'annonça que non.

Il était follement amoureux d'Edward et même si au départ il avait été lui aussi sous le choc, ses sentiments étaient trop profonds pour être ignorés.

Et lorsque Edward était mort, son cœur était mort aussi pour renaître avec le retour du jeune homme et exploser de joie quand celui-ci lui avait annoncé un jour qu'il l'aimait aussi.

Voilà donc pourquoi Roy était si heureux ces derniers temps.

Il aimait et était aimé.

Ensuite, Roy m'annonça que c'était Edward qui lui avait conseillé de tout me dire car cette situation ne pouvait plus durer et qu'il voulait m'éviter de souffrir davantage si je l'apprenais par quelqu'un d'autre.

Comme c'était aimable à lui…

Je le détestais.

Mais pas Roy.

Jamais je ne pourrais, je l'aime trop.

Je ne pus même pas lui crier dessus et je le regardais prendre ses affaires en silence car il allait désormais vivre avec Edward.

Je lui demandais s'il avait pensé à sa réputation.

Mais il me répondit qu'il s'en fichait et que si les gens n'acceptaient pas sa relation avec le jeune homme, il quitterait tout.

Devant cette preuve absolue d'amour, quelque chose se brisa en moi.

Et c'est en pleurant que je le vis partir, emportant les miettes de mon cœur avec lui.

Je me retrouvais sans rien.

Je n'avais plus ni travail, ni petit ami.

C'était sa faute.

A cet Edward.

S'il était resté derrière sa porte, Roy serait toujours avec moi.

Peut-être malheureux mais avec moi.

Sans réfléchir plus, je pris mon arme et je sortis, direction la maison des tourtereaux.

Je ne pensais qu'à Roy et à lui seul.

J'arrivais devant chez eux et j'attendis que Roy s'en aille et retourne au Q.G.

Une fois fait, je sonnais et Edward m'ouvrit.

Il était étonné et je le comprends.

Sans un mot, je levais mon arme et tirais.

Il s'écroula.

Roy était maintenant de nouveau à moi.

Plus tard, le téléphone sonna et Havoc m'apprit qu'on avait tiré sur Edward et qu'heureusement, il s'en était sorti.

Mais que le Führer était inquiet et allait rester à ses côtés, que je ne devais donc pas m'étonner s'il était en retard.

Pensant stupidement qu'il ne devait pas savoir que ce cher Roy était désormais avec Edward, je le remerciais et raccrochais.

Et je compris alors ce que j'avais fait.

J'avais tiré sur Edward Elric, l'homme dont Roy était fou amoureux.

A cause de ma stupide jalousie, j'avais détruit toute chance que Roy me revienne un jour.

Jamais il me pardonnerait ce que j'avais fait.

Désormais, il me regarderait avec mépris et colère.

J'avais tout perdu.

Mon travail, Roy et peut-être même ma liberté.

Quand je pense que j'avais toujours clamé vouloir son bonheur mais dès qu'il était heureux avec une autre personne, je ne l'acceptais pas.

Mais qu'avais-je fait pour qu'il ne m'aime pas ?

J'avais pourtant essayé si fort d'être parfaite…

J'ignorais la petite voix me disant que l'amour ne se commande pas et que Edward Elric était loin d'être parfait et que pourtant Roy l'aimait.

C'est alors que je pris ma décision.

Je ne pouvais continuer à vivre sans Roy à mes côtés.

Le voir heureux avec Edward était une chose mais le fait qu'il me haïsse pour mon acte était plus que je ne pourrais en supporter.

Alors je vais quitter ce monde.

Je vais mourir.

Personne ne me retient finalement.

Edward, excuse-moi.

J'espère que tu pourras un jour me pardonner pour cet acte qui n'était finalement que l'acte d'une femme amoureuse.

Quant à toi Roy, sois heureux et sache que je t'ai aimé plus que tout.

Adieu…

Un coup de feu qui retentit.

Un chien qui gémit.

Un corps qui tombe.

Une lettre éclaboussée de sang.


End file.
